<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Possesive by Schwarze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345107">Possesive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwarze/pseuds/Schwarze'>Schwarze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwarze/pseuds/Schwarze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Era inevitable, pero para él... se le estaba haciendo difícil no poder hacer posesión de lo que sabe y es suyo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azul Ashengrotto &amp; Original Character(s), Azul Ashengrotto/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Possesive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Con tan sólo sentir su caricia perdía todo sentido común, así como su cordura la cual sabe y desapareció al instante en el que hizo contacto con esos orbes azules. Inteligente, siniestro, ambicioso y deseoso de apoderarse de todo aquello que para él sea de sumo valor.</p><p> </p><p>Así como lo era dicha señorita.</p><p> </p><p>Pensó que, tal vez, no haría nada porque simplemente conversaría sobre sus horarios, a fin de cuentas, estaba a poco de presentar sus finales y era probable que no estuviera tan frecuente por el negocio. Pese a que su jefe interino, Jade Leech, sabe sobre sus inconvenientes, de todas maneras, quiso decirle a quien es la cabeza del personal para que no estuviera llamándole la atención porque –según él– jamás lo ponen al tanto de lo que sucede en tan prestigioso lugar, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si cuando necesita consultar algo nunca está por atender negocios externos al bar…</p><p> </p><p>Pero ése… no era su problema en estos momentos…</p><p> </p><p>Su voz… tan suave, eufórica, sedienta de lo que sea estuviese pasando por su mente; temblaba porque mientras más resonaba en esas cuatro paredes, más aumentaba las probabilidades de ser descubiertos, aunque eso a Azul Ashengrotto lo tenía sin cuidado; porque llegó hasta el punto en donde debía –finalmente– marcar su territorio; por esa misma razón, y luego de ver las lindas reacciones que mostraba ese rostro femenino, quiso tomarse una arriesgada apuesta, la cual ganaría sin lugar a dudas. ¿Por qué? Fácil, orbes que brillaban con ansiedad, pero que al mismo tiempo, escondían una inocente vergüenza,  sin creer que terminó atrapada en las redes de quién se supone y era un imposible; una piel tan sedosa como las sabanas que acostumbra usar en su cama, morena, limpia y sin ninguna marca que demuestre el ser una traviesa señorita, a quien se le debe complacer cuando no más siente alta necesidad de caer en la más placentera e pecadora situación.</p><p> </p><p>Si fuera otra… las cosas dentro de su oficina serían diferentes. Afortunadamente, no lo era. Y aunque se retenía, sus manos no opinaban los mismo una vez que agarraban con firmeza el atributo que la hace mujer, de tan sólo tenerlas entre ellas, su mente volaba, no por el hecho de lo que fuera a hacerle, porque si las decía jamás terminaría, sino de las muy encantadoras expresiones que recorrerían ese rostro, la mezcla de sensaciones que cruzarían en quien compartía sus mismos orbes, pero con una tonalidad más oscura, así como la ligera ansiedad que nacería sí…</p><p> </p><p>Se impacientaba a demasía de sólo pensar, y tiene que admitir el que se volvía muy molesto porque tampoco era la idea prolongar su tan ansiado.</p><p> </p><p>Pero ir a la carrera tampoco era una opción.</p><p> </p><p>—A-Azul… -s-san… —otra de las maravillas que embriagaba de punta a punta su ser. La entonación más socarrona que una damisela en apuros puede emitir al querer entender su situación.</p><p> </p><p>Lastimosamente, esa no sería una opción viable para sus próximos planes.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Le parece que es demasiado, señorita Aiko? O… ¿Estoy siendo consideramente atrevido por tomar una parte bastante delicada de su cuerpo~? —cuestiona con ese mismo tono amable, pero el problema es que la picardía comenzaba a reemplazarla para así alarmarla más.</p><p> </p><p>No deseaba verlo y porque el movimiento de tales manos provocaba el nacer de constantes corrientes eléctricas, las cuales iban subiendo desde la parte baja de su espalda hasta el comienzo de la misma, siendo algo que, para sí misma, destruía toda clase de concentración, temiendo que incluso terminase diciendo algo fuera de lugar, y sí así fuera el caso… más aún si se trataba de él…</p><p> </p><p>—Y-Yo… —a duras penas emitía una palabra, sus constantes jadeos no la dejaba hablar.</p><p> </p><p>Pero no era algo que al magnate le molestara, contrario a ello, le creaba una satisfacción aún más grande al percatarse del verdadero poder que tiene sobre la castaña; quería incitarla a hablar, pero mejor era… su siguiente gemido fue más alto que el anterior ya que éste iba a un lugar que sabe y se vuelve sensible luego de terminar siendo manoseada.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Deseaba decirme algo? Porque no alcancé a escucharla —le hacía gracia verla así.</p><p> </p><p>Indefensa, confundida, queriendo saber de qué forma tomar el control así éste se encontrase recostado en su espalda mientras tales palabras le llegaban como música hasta su oído más cercano; se cuestionaba hasta cuándo pensaba montarle resistencia, si conoce el destino que están por cumplir, ¿para qué seguir perdiendo el tiempo? ¿Será acaso que no se siente tan dispuesta como aquellas veces que lo provocaba una vez que se presentaba en el escenario? Porque él sí se percató de tan hermoso coqueteo… elegante y con mucha gracia, siendo acompañada por una adorable sonrisa, la cual lo incitaba a acercarse a ella…</p><p> </p><p>Pero tal parece que la linde fémina es quien no sabe si está o no en su derecho de meterse entre los ojos a su jefe.</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo, y si desean su opinión, muy encantado se lo correspondería, porque increíblemente no es la única quien ha llamado su atención.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>